


Introspection

by jawwwek



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Other, Personal Canon, Personal Growth, Trans Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawwwek/pseuds/jawwwek
Summary: After his redemption journey, Sasuke tries to understand himself in a way he was never able to as a teenager.Being back at Konoha, he can’t help the repressed memories of his old home slowly unravel his true perceptions of what the home meant to him.With the comfort of these realizations, Sasuke finds himself ready to explore his authentic self with the people he loves the most.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This page is not the beginning of the story, however, please read for disclaimers and trigger warnings. Thanks.

**CWs:** transgender character, sexual themes (will be marked)

 **TWs:** dysphoric episodes, panic attacks, disassociation, etc... 

**Disclaimer:**

I'm going to be as honest as possible and say I am 100% using Sasuke to face my own repression. The pandemic has brought a lot of emotions I was not able to let myself feel, and Sasuke, being the character I love the most, is the perfect way for me to process. It helps that he's queer-coded + so this perspective makes the story more compelling for me to share. I've seen trans Sasuke perspectives before, but I wanted to put out my own take.

To make it as clear as possible, this story will include a transgender character. I don't want to see anyone type "OOC" or any transphobic comments, as you have this warning to not continue reading if this is not something you want to see. **This is my own take on the character.** That being said, no trans experience is the same. Please keep this in mind while reading, for there is diversity in everyone's experience. I am, once again, using my own experiences to write this. If you find yourself reading an incorrect characterization of a specific type of feeling or emotion, please inbox me and we can discuss it in private. I will not tolerate backhanded or rude comments based on the way I write an experience. 

Lastly, I've never written a character study, or anything creative for a long time really! This is just an experiment. I am just combining what I know about Sasuke with my own experiences where I find us to be similar. If you have any suggestions on structure only, I'm flexible.

I hope you all enjoy the journey.


End file.
